


Our First Time Will Not Be In A Car

by Anathema_Cat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/pseuds/Anathema_Cat
Summary: Fili and Kili are on a road trip and can’t keep their hands off each other.





	Our First Time Will Not Be In A Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> This is set in [The Wrong Way](https://archiveofourown.org/series/452197) universe, but it can be read on its own (I’m not kidding around with the ‘plot what plot’ tag). It is a snippet from a long road trip story that will include angsty flashbacks and plenty of sex, but… those parts have to be written. By someone. … Me. … Someday. Thank you to the brilliant [Khafushun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khafushun/pseuds/Khafushun/works) for the quick beta read!

“Kiss me,” Kili said, attempting a carefree sprawl in the passenger seat of Fili’s car, its metal clicking as it cooled.

Kili had his hand between Fili’s legs, and his dilated eyes and pink cheekbones revealed the truth of just how calm Kili really was.

Fili tore his eyes from the long fingers that had brought them to a secluded rest stop parking spot. This rest area was blessedly large, the picnic areas spaced apart with their own parking. Nevertheless, his body aching for Kili’s, Fili gave thanks for his tinted windows.

“You’re so fucking demanding,” Fili managed around gasps, rolling his head toward Kili. 

Kili raised an eyebrow. “You like it.”

Fili shrugged. He never should’ve admitted it.

“You already admitted it.”

Fili grinned. He loved it. He hoped Kili never stopped. He’d do anything…

“So,” Kili said, “kiss me.”

Fili inhaled around his hammering heart. He’d had to stop driving. Maybe with someone else, he could’ve split has attention between the road and the physical, but not with Kili. Kili was too far inside his head. 

Fili’s smile broadened. He leaned over and kissed Kili’s beautifully stubbled cheek. “You know what else I like?” he murmured in Kili’s ear.

Kili’s head snapped toward him. Fili couldn't help a moan as Kili moved his hand. His lips just touched Kili’s. “I like your eyes,” Fili said.

“I know _that_ ,” Kili breathed, rolling his eyes even as they widened.

Fili brought a languid arm up and brushed his fingers along Kili’s temple and around his ear. “Your hair.”

Kili smirked. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Your hands.”

“You already told me that, too.”

“When?” Fili sat back, trying to remember. 

“College.”

Now Fili’s eyes widened. “I did not!”

Fili was going to kiss that smirk off of Kili’s face. This was going to be awkward, but he would make it work.

“You were-“ Kili cut off with a huff as Fili twisted, swung his left leg over Kili and planted his knees on either side of the seat. Fili looked down into dark wide eyes with his own smirk. “Drunk,” Kili finished weakly.

“I was an idiot,” Fili said. “I like your hands on my shoulders.”

“That’s more like it,” Kili said, eyes sparkling as he settled his hands there. “Obvious, but good.”

Fili ran his arms up Kili’s arms, settled hands on his chest, glided his lips across Kili’s. “Your mouth.”

“Kiss it then, idiot.” 

Fili pulled back just enough to laugh. Cupping Kili’s cheek, he ran his thumb across Kili’s bottom lip, leaned down and let the tip of his tongue follow.

“My hands on your hips,” Fili said. Kili gasped, his hands tightening, pulling.

“Kiss me,” Kili repeated.

Fili kissed Kili’s bottom lip. “Your voice.” Another peck. “Especially when we’re kissing.”

Shallow breath from Kil’s parted lips caressed Fili’s cheek. Heart pounding, Fili slid his other hand down Kili’s chest. “Your chest. Your heart.”

Fili leaned down, a whisper away. “Kiss _me_.”

“Ungh.” Kili pressed his eyes closed, then opened them and held Fili’s. “I want you, Fili.”

Fili lowered his hips, settling some of his weight on Kili’s lap. Kili whimpered, and Fili suppressed a smirk of his own. “Kiss me, Kili.”

A hand along the planes of Kili’s chest, down his ribs, up and behind his neck. Fili kissed Kili’s cheekbone, his jaw, his upper lip. Fili was breathless, his dick pressed hard against his jeans.

A whispered, “tell me you’re mine” stopped Fili short. He cupped Kili’s face, trying to express his love in his gaze into Kili’s perfect, dark eyes. 

“I really like that one,” Fili said. “That’s easy. Say it again.”

“Tell me you’re mine,” Kili said, eyes narrowing.

“I’m yours,” Fili said, holding Kili’s gaze, his face, Kili’s pulse fluttering under Fili’s thumbs. “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me. Now kiss me.”

With a loud exhale, Kili surged forward in the confined space, grabbing Fili’s head, palms hot on his cheeks, fingers pushed through his hair. Their mouths clashed, hard and messy, tongues exploring. Fili tangled a hand in Kili’s hair, reached the other down to drop the seat back. Kili grunted as Fili’s weight pressed into him. Their mouths stayed connected, the car heating.

Kili’s hands were all over Fili’s neck, his back, grasping his ass. Fili groped blindly for the bottom of Kili’s shirt and tugged it up, gliding his fingers up Kili’s ribs, seeking, ah. Hair. Nipples. Kili groaned. Yes. 

Fili brushed his fingers over Kili’s nipples, felt them harden. Fili’s fingers were soft in contrast to the hard kisses he pressed down on Kili’s jaw and neck. Kili tilted his head to the side, panting. 

Fili shivered as Kili scraped his fingernails up his back. Fili pushed Kili’s shirt up further and bent so he could drag his mouth through the coarse hair to kiss a nipple. 

A moan rumbled in Fili’s throat in time with Kili’s sounds of desire. Kili’s fingers dug into Fili’s back and then his hands were in Fili’s hair, pressing his head into Kili’s body for more. Fili licked and sucked, Kili’s moans intensifying, until Kili pulled him up for another hard kiss.

Eventually Kili pulled back just slightly with a pull on Fili’s bottom lip. ”I want you to fuck me,” he murmured.

Fili eyes widened. He stifled a whimper of his own, pressed his eyes closed, and kissed up Kili’s jaw. “Our first time will _not_ be in a car,” he muttered with a nip to Kili’s earlobe.

Kili swallowed and pushed Fili up with his hands on his chest. “Fine,” Kili snapped.

“First hotel we see,” Fili said, pressing his lips to the corner of Kili’s.

“Even if it’s gross,” Kili said. 

It wasn’t a question. Fili sat back.

“No, Kee. I said hotel. Not motel.”

“No one even says ‘motel’ anymore.”

“Hotel,” Fili said, grimacing as he maneuvered himself off of Kili’s lap and immediately regretted the loss of Kili’s warmth.

Fili took a very long, very deep, not very calming breath, started the car, and threw it in reverse. 

“I can just take care of this myself,” Kili said, licking his lips and rubbing his dick through his pants. 

Fili slammed on the brakes. He watched Kili’s hand. He blinked. He breathed. He cursed himself. Nope, he couldn’t look away. He didn’t have _that_ much control. “I will crash this car,” he said.

“Your car.”

“I can afford a new one.”

Kili moved his hand and moaned theatrically. The sound shot straight to Fili’s groin, and he had to force his mouth closed. They could just fuck here, make up for it later… _No._ They’d waited this long, and it would be worth a little more time.

“Behave yourself, Kili,” Fili snapped. 

“Now who’s demanding?” Kili smirked. He stopped, though, clenching his fists on his thighs, knuckles gratifyingly white.

They shared a heated glance, and then Fili backed out, grinding his teeth. He had no idea how he would make it to a fucking hotel. As he drove toward the onramp, Fili considered one more time throwing all inhibition - and common sense - and comfort - out the window and letting Kili have his way in the back seat. 

“Hotel,” Kili said, running a hand through his hair. “And I won’t say another word.”

With yet another deep breath, Fili raised an eyebrow. “That’s hard to imagine.”

“Shut the fuck up and drive. Fast.”

“I love you, Kili,” Fili said, risking a quick glance that was met with a weak attempt at a glare as Kili fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing his legs, adjusting his clothes, sighing.

Fili was sympathetic. His left foot tapped an impatient rhythm and he felt like his body was boiling, while he felt so light he could fly. This discomfort would be so, so worth it.


End file.
